


Godless Children

by lorneytunes, OxfordPictionary



Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorneytunes/pseuds/lorneytunes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordPictionary/pseuds/OxfordPictionary
Summary: Every band dreams of making it big, but Godless Children have faced enough rejection that they're almost ready to quit. Luckily, Amber Davis, their drummer, is the type to never say die. After a daring stunt that gets her band the chance they need, Godless Children skyrocket to fame, but that's only the beginning.Now they have to survive record labels, collaborations, band politics and even Warped Tour. Will the Godless Children write their names in the rock and roll hall of fame? Or will these new stars in the sky burn out too fast?





	1. Chapter 1

I tried not to squint as I travelled through the brightly-lit, white halls. I was headed to an unscheduled and very unexpected appointment with a Republic Records talent scout. The fluorescence in the lights was making my skin a sickly yellow instead of its usual light ivory. My footsteps added to the eerie atmosphere by echoing behind me as I marched forward, untied shoelaces whizzing past the ankles of my boot-clad feet.

I held my head high and kept a confident and purpose-filled posture as I hoped no-one noticed that I wasn’t supposed to be here for one, and also that I was secretly very nervous. I strode down the final corridor, unsure of how exactly I knew where I was going and what I was in for when I got there. The drumsticks slotted into the waistband of my tight fitting jeans rested snugly against my skin and it was a slight comfort to me as I headed into the unknown.

There were some glass windows either side of the door and I cast a casual glance through them to see if anyone was in the office and sure enough Jon Syverson was sitting behind the desk, spinning around in his swivel chair and pretending to read through what looked like boring paperwork. I took this as a cue that it was safe to enter and I opened the door without knocking. I strutted into the office and sat down leisurely in the chairs directly across from him. I sat tall and with my knees apart in a both masculine and assertive way. My sister always gave me shit for sitting like a man.

I cleared my throat and waited for him to turn back around to meet my gaze. He jumped when I made noise, as if he hadn’t heard me entering the room and spun round almost instantaneously.

“Sorry did we have a meeting today? I wasn’t aware I had anything scheduled right now.” He responded immediately.

“Think of it as a more impromptu meeting. I need a few moments of your time if you aren’t busy.” I replied, leaning forward a little and resting my elbows on my knees. I knew fine he wasn’t busy, he looked bored out of his mind.

“Ah sure. What can I do for you miss, uhhhh..?”

“Amber. You can call me Amber.” I filled in for him. “I’d like you to hear something I’ve been working on if that’s alright.”

“Have we met before, uh Amber was it?” He asked after a moment.

“No, but soon you’ll want to meet again.” I responded honestly.

“Well look that’s great but unless you have an appointment I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He started the brush off speech.

“Look, just lend me five minutes of your time to play something for you and if you’re uninterested I’ll walk myself right out of the building, no fuss and no trouble. And if you are, then we can continue things either now or at a later date with an official interview.” I attempted to strike a deal.

“Amber, I’m not sure I can allow this, I’m going to have to call security.”

“Aw come on, you don’t want all that extra paperwork and hassle. Just give me five minutes and then I’ll buzz off, yeah?”

He let out a deep sigh. “Fine.” He responded eventually and then muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘I’m so going to get into trouble for this.’ He stood up and walked me to the door of his office, opening it and gesturing for me to go first.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Oh trust me, you won’t.”

He led me through the barren hallways and once again I found myself wondering where everyone was. The quiet did nothing to calm my nerves but I did my best to keep them under wraps with my confident stride and the height I held my head. Concentrating on keeping my pace and walking with unfaltering steps I did not notice the approaching figures headed towards us until Jon stopped us right in front of them.

“Jon! We were just on our way to see you.” A deep and very masculine voice announced fondly at the manager beside me. I had to look quite high above my natural sightline to meet the curious glance of the very pale, tattooed man before me.

I offered a nod in his direction in an attempt to be polite or friendly but not so much that I ruined the sullen, surly look I was portraying in order to protect myself from the unfamiliar surroundings. He smiled brightly in return and went back to addressing Jon.

“You’re not busy are you Jon? Didn’t think you had much planned for the day.” He stated as I assessed the four other men in front of me. They all stood at least 7 inches taller than my rather short stature of 5ft 3”. These men were all familiar to me for a few reasons. One of which was the obvious, their faces plastered on magazine covers framed and displayed on the walls all throughout the halls. That and I thought I’d seen them at Warped Tour and heard a few of their songs.

“Neither did I. Although sometimes the unpredictable happens. Have you met, uh, Amber was it?” He looked at me for conformation for a brief moment and he was met with a sharp glare.

“Yes it is, perhaps I’ll have to get myself a name badge, help you out a little seeing as you’re obviously having trouble remembering a very simple name.” I bit back immediately regretting opening my mouth and not just nodding and moving on.

I think he saw the regret on my face as soon as I spoke because he didn’t seem to dwell on my bitter attitude. His eyes brightened a little and agreed that if he was going to be seeing more of me that a name tag would be very helpful.

“Well, Amber, this is the Black Veil Brides.” He gestured to the group of vertically gifted men in front of me as a whole and then proceeded to point out all the individual members. “Andy, CC, Ashley, Jake and Jinxx.”

I unfolded my arms and shook hands with all of them briefly before dropping my hands loosely back to my sides. I watched as the ones who had been introduced as Jake and Jinxx had turned their attention back to Jon alongside Andy. However I was still held in the gaze of Ashley and CC. I kept my expression neutral as their eyes travelled up my body and stopped for a few moments on my bare hips, which left several tattoos and piercings exposed. They moved on up my torso to stop again on my pushed up and leather clad breasts before finally making it to my expressionless face.

 I’d made the decision today to wear a quite short cropped top as I’d be performing my skills for Jon today and drumming could be sweaty work. Worth it, but sweaty work. I had had a leather jacket but I’d opted to leave it in the car as it was warm out and I’d most likely take it off once I started drumming anyway.

“We were just coming to find you to show you a new song we’ve been working on for the album.” I overheard Andy mention.

“Oh yeah? I was headed down to the studio rooms with Amber anyway, she wanted to demonstrate her abilities to me. We could all head back together if you didn’t have anything else you wanted to discuss with me.” Jon replied.

“Sure.” Andy replied eyeing me a little bit. I wasn’t sure why exactly, but it was probably to try and work out who this weird kid who’s stealing his manager was. The rest of his band muttered varying degrees of agreement but none sounding all that enthusiastic.

It didn’t take much longer to get down to the practice rooms which was a nice break from the thick and heavy hush that fell over the group. I did think it was a little odd that a music label headquarters didn’t even have awful elevator music playing. Mind you there wasn’t an elevator in sight.

“This air conditioning is nice…” I commented as an icebreaker. I didn’t want anyone to think that I was uncomfortable with silence or that I was feeling awkward –because I wasn’t – but I felt the need to say something to the small troop we had careering towards the studios.

“Yeah it’s hot as balls outside.” CC replied but fell quiet immediately after. I took this opportunity to look around at my surroundings a little more; despite being such a brightly lit, white building there wasn’t an exterior window insight on the upper floors, which was such a change from the ground floor lobby. And I wasn’t quite sure how comfortable I was being in such a desolate place this far underground.

“Well here we are.” Jon opened the door to one of the sound proof rooms and ushered us all inside, me first.  _ ‘So chivalry isn’t dead.’ _ I thought.

“I hope you don’t mind the guys sitting in. This is their space.” Jon said with a slight smirk. Although, I was unsure what exactly the smirk was for.

“Wouldn’t be much of a musician if I couldn’t handle crowds, would I?” I responded with a small smirk of my own. I sauntered over to the drum kit at the back center of the room before turning sharply to face them again, flicking a CD case up in between my fingers in the same movement. “This, is our demo which is yours to listen to. But what’s better than a live performance for you to gauge our ability? After all, you’re only as good as you are live. After a little taste I’m quite sure you’ll be calling us up for more. And if not, well you won’t hear from me or my band again, as agreed.”

“A good plan I agree, but this would have been much better orchestrated if the whole band was here.” Jon commented while I eyed the band that continued to observe silently.

“The idea was to appear non-threatening.” I replied with narrowed eyes.  _ Fuck this guy. _ “After all I’m the charm.” I finished lightly, trying to regain my composure and not let my emotions slip.

Before he could comment further I whipped the drumsticks out of my waistband and began playing on the kit before me. I’d started with one of our original songs ‘I’m edgy, please love me’ which was a favourite of mine. Without warning, partway into the song, the drums ceased for a moment as I shot up from the stool and let out a terrifying heavy metal scream, which gathered all the attention I didn’t currently have. I resumed playing again just like I did every time we played the song. But this time I stood before the drums as I played, continuing to do the backing vocals I usually did for the song and all the growls I was well known for.

Once I had finished the song I noticed that now everyone was staring at me wide-eyed. I mean I know this was what I was going for but I didn’t expect it to happen, or to this magnitude.

“Alright!” CC exclaimed putting his hands together in a clap. “That was awesome.”

“Any requests?” I replied, bringing back my smirk, which would soon become my trademark.

“Do you know any of our songs?” Ashley, I think his name was, asked. Fitting I guessed, he possessed more feminine features than the rest so it was very un-ironic that he had the more feminine name.

“And who are you guys again?” I joked. “A few.” I added after a moment when I was greeted with an unamused audience.

“Let’s do a classic then.” Andy suggested but was immediately cut off by a groan from me.

“Not ‘Knives and Pens’, please god.” I slouched a little and the thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. Instead of being annoyed, however, Andy just smiled a mischievous smile.

“So long as you call me your god, we can do whatever you want.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah?” I returned his look and raised a finely maintained eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He replied coolly.

“What was that song you just performed called?” Jon asked, not looking up from the CD I’d handed him a few moments ago.

“I’m edgy, please love me.” I responded and I spotted a few grins across the room.

“Clever name.” Andy responded with that sly expression evident in both his face and voice.

“Thanks, thought of it all by myself.” I replied, shifting my weight so I was leaning to one side with a hand on my hip.

“So how about we do ‘Rebel Love Song’? That’s always a good one.” Jake replied, seemingly bored of our slightly flirtatious banter.

“Sounds good to me, I know it quite well.” I responded, awaiting approval from others. When there were no protests I moved back behind the drumkit and CC slipped in beside and behind me.

“You mind if I chill back here? Keep an eye on your playing, you know, to make sure you do us justice.” He asked, breathing lightly on my neck.

“Sure, if that’s all your doing.” I responded knowingly. I noticed his wandering eyes earlier and I didn’t mind it. I was rather used to it how I dressed and I was no stranger to being an object of male –and sometimes female – attraction.

Everyone took their positions with their instruments and I started the count in mostly to help myself more than the others. I was enchanted by the sound of Andy’s voice as I started playing, I never expected it to sound so good in real life. I’d only heard him on the CDs with the other guys. I’d been at Warped Tour sure, but there was always other acts I’d wanted to check out when they were on and really I wasn’t all that interested in their stuff. My sister was though, she had all the merch, not that she ever wore any of it. Good on her anyways, my merch was always pjs or patches on my denim.

I could hear Ashley doing backup on the other side of the room while he fingered the base and I could barely keep my eyes on the drums in front of me as I was mesmerised by Jake and the other guy’s playing. The way they played was astounding and I wished I’d kept up with my guitar playing now, they were captivating. I could see CC bobbing along to the music a little and I could only imagine how good he sounded on the drums. I owed these guys a lot more respect than I had originally given them, I mean if this was how good they sounded with their older stuff how good could they sound now with their newer more polished stuff?

The song came to a close and I let out a heavy exhale as a bead of sweat slid down my neck, the air conditioning doing nothing for my busy form. I grinned at the guys congratulating them on a job well done.

“Hey if I knew you guys were this good in person I would have checked you out sooner.” I commented with an elated smile. The workout behind the drums always filled me up and gave me a boost.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised girl, we’ve always been good.” Ashley replied, winking at me.

“Great even as some might say.” The other guy whose name I’d forgotten, Hex I think it was.

“Hey how about Rebel Yell next?” Andy asked, which immediately grabbed my attention.

“Hell yeah! I love Billy Idol.” I cheered excitedly. “Or did you mean one you’ve done yourself?” I added, I knew they’d covered a couple of songs and Kiss’ Unholy was one of them.

“Uh yeah, we’ve actually covered it,” Andy rubbed the back of his neck. “I love Billy Idol too though.” He added, as if to make me feel better and a little less awkward.

“Oh sure, I can learn it in a snap if you really want to do it, I’m sure it’s not all that different.” I replied, thankful for his addition.

“Hey, how about you take a break for a moment, let CC take the drums and you can get a real show out of it? Then when we’re done you can tell us who's better, me or Billy Idol.” Andy smiled genuinely at me, motioning for me to stand at the front of the room, in front of the mic. I followed his direction and was reminded just how dwarfed I was by his giraffe like frame.

“I can answer that now. Billy Idol hands down.” I replied with a laugh.

“Awww, not even going to give us the chance?” He toyed, standing by the mic and running his hands over it.

“Well maybe if you ask real nice.” I flirted, leaning forward a little. His eyes followed me and dipped momentarily to my chest, but I noticed Ash and CC’s eyes lingered a little longer.

“Alright, please Amber, will you let us play for you?” He smirked devilishly at me.

“Well alright, since you were so polite.” I laughed in return, taking a step back towards Jon who seemed used to the band’s antics.

CC clicked his sticks together and the song started and honestly I barely recognised it just by the intro. The sound was so updated, so rock and roll. I loved it! But of course I played it cool, pretending I was unimpressed.

Andy seemed to know what I was doing and smirked at me one last time before opening his mouth and setting free his angelic voice. Ironic for a song all about dirty sex. Unless of course you’re Madonna. Then it’s totally holy. The music was so loud in here I could feel the song vibrating through my body and I was pretty amazed by CC’s playing, unfortunately I was too distracted by Andy’s voice to give it all the attention he deserved.

As the song came to a close I let out the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding as stopped the shaking in my hands. I hadn’t been like this since I saw my first concert. Alice Cooper, live. The chills were real and I felt like a teenager again.

“So, have I converted you to the ways of Black Veil Brides?” Andy asked, a smug grin plastered across his features.

“Eh… I’ll think about it.” I smirked right back. I was enjoying this little game of ours.

“Okay, how about you pick a song and if we know it, we’ll join in. Show you just what we can do.” He was getting all riled up and it was so cute.

“Fine.” I responded. “How about Guns N’ Roses, Paradise City?” I suggested after a moment. Everyone knows that.

“Not even a challenge.” Ashley boasted as I slipped back behind the drumkit, CC standing closer behind me than he was last time. I could feel his breath on my skin as I started the beat to the song and of course the song sounded better with Andy’s deeper voice. A heavenly creation I’ve just taken part in.

“Alright, our turn. Do you know any Bon Jovi?” Jake asked, getting into this little dick measuring contest as much as the rest of us.

“Who doesn’t? I think it’s a sin of rock and roll not to.” I replied. “Next we’ve gotta do the Beastie Boys.”

“Deal.” He agreed and Andy started the guys with Wanted Dead or Alive, a personal favorite of mine. We went back and forth like this for what must have been a couple of hours before Jon cut us short with his decision.

“Alright, I’d like to meet the rest of the band. I think I’ve got an idea for what to do with you guys if the others are as good at playing as you are. Come back here on Monday at 3 and I’ll listen to you all. If you do well I’ll go from there.” He said finally.

I reached out and shook his hand, grateful for all the chances he’s given me today. And for all the time I got to spend with BVB even if I didn’t get signed to the label afterwards. The guys seem like a really fun bunch.

“Thank you.” I squeezed his hand. “We won’t let you down.”

“I’m counting on it.” He replied and I was ushered out of the room so the guys could show him what they’d originally wanted to show him when I ran into them earlier. I was entrusted to see myself out, thankfully, and I made myself scarce. It was mid afternoon, bordering on late as I headed outside to my old beat up Chevy Chevelle that had more rust stains and chipped paint than my dodgy apartment. I’d always had an interest in cars and as soon as I had the money I was going to restore this one. It was originally my dad’s and it was the only thing he'd left behind when he left, well besides me.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Rebecca Davis. I’m twenty two and live in a sweet, middle-class neighbourhood as close to Hollywood as my parents could afford. Every day I wake up in a light, airy piece of heaven decorated mostly in white, with timber floors and a huge set of double doors that open up onto my own balcony. 

Today, I stepped out of the plush queen-size bed and squeezed straight into a high-waisted pair of light denim short shorts. Coupled with a peach crop top and a pair of high-tops which wavered between blue and pastel pink in a watercolour gradient, I was ready to take on the world.

And it was only 8am.

Heading into my ensuite to brush my teeth, I noticed a message blinking on my smartphone. I double-tapped the screen to turn it on. It was from my half-sister Amber, reminding me band practice was today. As if I could forget. She was also going to be late, apparently. Well, that didn’t matter much - the rest of the band was usually late anyway.

I now had plenty of time to shop for new inspiration, so I decided to get to it. Two minutes of brushing, a light amount of make-up, and a valiant effort to make my hair do something other than ‘straight and blonde’ and I was ready for breakfast. Downstairs in the kitchen Mom already had this well underway.

“Mm, smells good,” I said, halfway down the stairs.

“It’s almost ready,” Chef Mom replied. I heard the sizzle as she added something to the frying pan.

“Bacon and eggs?” I asked.

“I thought we could use a treat.” I could now see Mom smiling away as she fried up a masterpiece.

I slid onto a barstool at the counter as I said, “No eggs for me.”

“I know, I know.”

I’d never had eggs with my bacon. I just didn’t like them. Everybody else in my family was perfectly happy with this, however - more eggs for them. Whenever Amber was over she made it her personal mission to ensure she ate my share of the eggs for me. How thoughtful.

More often than not, though, Amber wasn’t around during breakfast hours. She was usually too busy doing the walk of shame. Or, as she called it, ‘the stride of pride’. Amber was determined to change sexual stereotypes one bedroom conquest at a time. Good for her.

“So what are your plans for the day, sweetie?” Mom asked.

I took the plate of toast and bacon she was carrying and set it down in front of me before answering.

“I’m going to the record store to get some ideas for new music and then later the band is coming over for practice.”

“You tell those boys to take their shoes off before coming inside,” Mom said, frowning over her breakfast.

“We’ll be in the garage,” I reminded her.

“Still, we’ve got to keep things clean and tidy.”

After she’d finished eating she said, “Can you bring down your hamper before you leave?”

“Sure, Mom.”

I left my plate at the counter and headed back up the stairs and into my bathroom to drag the white, woven basket down the stairs and into the laundry room. I left it by the door and headed outside, armed with my handbag and a keen eye for bargains.

* * *

Like I’d told my mom, the first stop for the day was finding a new CD to listen to. That’s the weird thing that not everyone realises about writing music. You’d think that listening to other people’s stuff would put you at constant risk of plagiarism, but it’s an essential part of any musician’s routine. If you want to write books, you need to read them; if you want to paint pictures, you need to look at other artists’ techniques; and if you want to write music, then you have to listen to other musicians.

I tried to keep reminding myself of that as a skimmed through shelf after shelf of stuff I  _ really _ didn’t want to listen to.

_ Come on, Becky, _ I told myself,  _ you have to know what you don’t like so you can make stuff you do. _

Sighing, I reached into the pile and yanked out the first CD I came across. Without looking at it, I took it to the counter.

“Morning Becky,” said the guy at the desk. His name was Adam, we knew each other by name now because I came in here at least once a week to buy some new inspiration.

Adam turned the CD I’d handed him over in his hand.

“ _ Dying Is Your Latest Fashion _ ? _ ”  _ he asked. “You know this came out in 2006, right? It’s almost ten years old, how have you not listened to it yet?”

_ Damn _ , I thought.  _ This is what I get for picking randomly _ . Adam knew that anything I brought to the counter was something I hadn’t heard before. All my treasured favourites already had their own bookcase in my house.

“Well, uh… I’ve never really seen the point in listening to Escape the Fate. Um… didn’t their singer go to jail or something?”

Adam laughed. “Well yeah, but he’s out now. He’s even got a new band.”

“I guess he did escape his fate, then,” I mused.

There was a groan. “I cannot believe you just said that.”

I grinned, tension over. “Just ring it up and tell me the damage.”

Adam did as I’d told him and then handed me a bag with the newest addition to my music collection tucked away inside.

Before I could leave, he said, “By the way, if you end up liking that you should try Ronnie’s new band, Falling In Reverse. You might like them too.”

“Will do.” I nodded before heading out of the door.

This particular record store had become invaluable to me not just because of their great selection, but because of Adam’s friendly advice.

* * *

Seeing as there was still plenty of time until band practice, I headed over to a nearby park and sat in the sunshine for a while. While music might be my base inspiration, the only way I could write lyrics was by being out in the world somewhere, experiencing life. Other people’s work can only get you so far, after all.

Still, a soundtrack couldn’t hurt…

Don’t tell anyone, but my go-to device for playing music is still a very old discman. The only other people who know about it are my band, and they mock me mercilessly for it. Still, I still buy CDs, so it’s easier to stick them in the player than upload them to a PC. 

I slipped the new album out of the case and loaded it into the discman, then I stuck in some headphones and pressed play.

A heavy guitar riff flooded my ears as the first song began. 

_ Well, _ I thought,  _ the musicians don’t seem too bad… but it’s going to be the singer that makes or breaks it for me. _

Soon enough, ‘Ronnie’ (I remembered Adam telling me) began to sing. 

_ Ew. _

Don’t get me wrong, I was used to harder vocals. (With the kind of music we played, most of my competition were male rockstars and they only seemed to have two modes - chain smoker or pre-pubescent boy.) Ronnie’s style just wasn’t doing it for me. Oh well, it was only track one, maybe there was some better stuff later on…

Just then my phone rang. It was Amber.

“Ahoy-hoy?”

“Hey,” she said, “did you get my message?”

“Uh, yeah, the one about being late? What’s that about?”

“I, uh… have a meeting I have to go to.”

“A meeting?” There was something shifty about Amber’s voice. I got a bad feeling that she was up to something.

“Yup. So I’ll see you later?” she went on, not giving me time to question her.

“Fine,” I sighed. “See you then.”

“Awesome.”

She hung up, leaving me to wonder what on Earth she was cooking up.

* * *

When I got home I headed straight to our make-shift recording studio in the garage. Might as well get my end of things set up while I waited for the others to arrive. While I was doing that, I got another phone call. I was a popular gal today…

“Hello?”

“Hey.” It was Syd, another member of the band. “I’m going to be-”

“Late?” I asked. “How am I not surprised?”

“Oh come on,” he said. “It’s not like I do it that often.”

“Every single band practice isn’t ‘that often’?”

“Becca, don’t be a bitch,” he said.

“Fine. But before I let you off the hook you have to give me some music inspiration.”

“You run out already?” The boys (and Amber) all knew my inspiration came from bingeing new CDs. “I thought you went shopping today.”

I sighed. “I did, but the new CD I got is crap.”

“Did you just grab something random again?” 

Had I really done this before? Was this the only way I ever ended up with bad music?

“Uh… hehehe…” He got me.

“Okay, well, what did you try today? At least tell me it was rock…”

“It was, I guess, the guitar sounded heavy enough for rock. It was the singer that put me off, though.”

It was his turn to sigh. “As usual.”

“Hey! I’m a singer/songwriter, dammit! It’s kind of my job to criticise other bands’ singers…”

“Fair call, fair call,” he replied. “Okay, then… back to the band. Who were they?”

“Escape the Fate.”

“Seriously? Escape the Fate are awesome. What was your problem?”

“Ew, really?” Syd liked Mr. Boring Grunge Voice? “That Ronnie guy doesn’t have any talent from what I heard today.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Was Syd really mad at me?

Then he laughed. He dissolved into an absolute fit of laughter, leaving me confused and spluttering.

“Wha-what are you laughing at? What?”

“You did not seriously just judge Escape the Fate on the quality of  _ Dying is Your Latest Fashion _ , did you?”

“Why- why shouldn’t I?” I was completely rattled from that laughing fit.

“Sweetheart, Ronnie got fired after that album because he got sent to jail. You should try their newer stuff. Craig Mabbitt is way better. In my humble opinion, anyway.”

“Well, okay then, I guess.”

“And if you really don’t want to feel like you’ve wasted your money on that album, check out  _ Situations _ . It’s not a bad song. It was pretty popular when it came out. Anyway, gotta go. See you later.”

Syd hung up, but he’d left me with plenty to think about.

_ Situations? _ That  _ did _ sound familiar.

Seeing as I had nothing else to do until the rest of the band got here, I pulled out my discman again and turned the CD back on. As soon as the right track began I re-evaluated my earlier criticisms of Ronnie’s singing. This song seemed totally different, almost out of place compared to the earlier one. The lyrics were clever enough, for a song that was pretty much just about sex. Maybe I’d look into Falling in Reverse at some point, like Adam had said. I should also maybe give Escape the Fate another try, too, grab one of their later albums next time I was out.

Head buzzing with ideas, I swapped out one pair of headphones for another and started messing around with some tracks I was working on on my computer. Thinking about Ronnie’s clever rhymes I took another look at my lyrics… they might not be the best they could be yet. Maybe they needed some more work.

I kept working until I heard the telltale sound of Amber ringing the doorbell. How many times had mom told her to just come inside? Oh well. I took off my headphones and went to go rescue her. My song was in much better shape now, anyway. I was looking forward to showing it to the whole band later on. Plus, I was looking forward to interrogating Amber about this mysterious meeting she’d been to.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon sun shone brightly through my windscreen and I was glad I always kept a set of sunglasses not far from me. I leaned over and grabbed a set from my glovebox while I was stopped at the lights, slipping them on just in time for the light to switch to green. The drive from the studio to Becky’s was short, in theory, so I should have been there in no time. But this is California after all. Even though I was theoretically on time I was actually late due to oodles of traffic. 

 

When I did finally arrive, I pulled up into the flagstone driveway behind Mrs. Davis’ Mercedes and Becca’s Mazda, taking up the last space available. The boys would just have to park in the street - that’s what they get for being late. 

I climbed out of my busted up old Chevy and locked the doors the old fashioned way, glancing around for Becca’s judgmental neighbours. I didn’t spot them and continued on my way to the front door, ringing the bell and then leaning against the wall while I waited. 

 

The door swung open and I was greeted by the chipper, and slightly flustered Mrs. Davis who was grinning away like usual. Mrs. Davis being Rebecca’s mother not mine, because of the whole half sister thing. 

 

“Come in, come in.” She waved me inside. “How many times do I have to tell you just to come inside when you get here, Amber? You’re part of the family.” She’d actually told me on numerous occasions just to walk in but it never felt right. 

 

“Sorry, next time Mrs. Davis.” I responded awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck and following her inside the spacious, suburban house and into the livingroom. 

 

“How many times, Amber, Alex is fine.” She shook her head at me. 

 

“Sorry.” I shot her a sheepish half smile. I spotted Becky coming up the passageway to rescue me from the awkward small talk I would have had to endue and I shot her a thank you smile. 

 

“Hey Alabamber,” She greeted, overbearing and fake grin spread over her features letting me know I was in trouble. My solo mission was my business. Well..

 

“Hey there Quebec, get any new CDs today?” I put a hand up to the back of my neck and winced under her stink eye. She steered me in the direction she was heading and dropped her fake smile now Mrs. Davis - Alex, I mean - wasn’t looking.

 

“Don’t change the subject..” she warned me, but I liked to play with fire.

 

“What subject?” I smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to ask me as we walked towards the garage. 

 

“Where did you go today, what are you up to and what kind of meeting was it?” She blurted out all at once.

 

“Those are all the same question. And I’m not telling. Not till the boys get here.” I grinned cheesily, knowing I’d gotten one up on my younger sister. We waited in the garage for the boys to show up, electronic door now open to show they boys they could come right in. 

 

“Syd called ahead and said he’d be late, again.” She sighed and I shook my head. 

 

“How’s he ever going to cope when we make it big?” I wandered over to the side and looked up at the ceiling. There was an iron rod running from the left garage wall to the right garage wall maybe a foot behind all the stuff for the door, probably used for support or something. 

 

“You mean  _ if  _ we make it big.” Becca muttered bitterly.

 

“Oh no,” I spun on my heels, grinning cockily at her. “We are definitely going to make it big. I know it.”

 

“You can’t know that.” Becca argued, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“Oh I know it.” I shook my head, eager for the guys to get here so I could spill the exciting news. All the work we’d put in was finally going to pay off. 

 

Becca shook her head, arms dropping down to the sides as she walked away, moving over to straighten some sheet music while she waited. Not that we needed it, we had perfected all the songs on our demo and multiple others. I wondered briefly if it was new stuff she’d been working on. 

 

I’ll admit it felt a little weird her writing most of our stuff now she’d joined the band. I mean she was the lead singer now, so lyrics were her department, but it didn’t exactly feel right just yet. I guess I was just so used to it that taking the back seat was hard for me. Though it would be an opportunity for me to grow as a person if I could sit back quietly and hand over the reigns without a fuss. Like that was ever going to happen. I was doing okay so far but some of the parts I was getting irked me. But I was the drummer, this was what I wanted. I couldn’t do both, the growls was as much of a compromise as I was going to be able to pull off. Good thing I was able to do them as it wasn’t really Becca’s style. 

 

I jumped up and grabbed onto the iron bar on a whim and used my legs to walk up the wall, swinging my legs out to the side and rolling backwards. I wrapped my legs around the bar and scooted backwards, leaning back to check on Becky. She turned around, as if on cue, and shot me a shocked expression as I hung from her roof. 

 

“Amber,” She scolded like I was a naughty child. “Get down from there, you’ll get hurt. Or worse, you’ll break it.” She crossed her arms at me again as she glared up at me. 

 

“How is that worse than me getting injured, Hermione Granger?” I replied, swinging a little.

 

“You’re not the one who’ll have to pay for the repairs.” She responded, glare still holding strong. 

 

“Oh I’m sure dad left you plenty of money for that kind of thing and anything else you might need.” I retorted, a little childishly. Still bitter about barely getting a mention in his will when I was his firstborn. If there was a perfect opportunity for him to make up for being a deadbeat dad, there it was. I wasn’t after his money, even if it would have been nice. I wanted a piece of him, I missed out on it all. Why didn’t I get his watch or his glasses or something? If he even wore those. 

 

She didn’t respond, instead she walked out of the garage door and down the driveway to see if the boys had down up yet. Just as well, I didn’t really want to fight with her, even if I had been the one to throw the first punch. It just bothered me that he up and left one day while I was still small, it was so easy for him and he never looked back, yet here, he stuck around. He didn’t even say goodbye. 

 

I crossed my ankles around the bar and squeezed the rod with my calves, experimentally putting most of my weight on them. Not slipping, I saw this as a good sign. I let go of the rod and swung down, wrapping my arms around myself and hanging like a bat. I heard a camera click from behind me and spotted Marcus coming up the drive in front of Sydney, Becca and Kevin.

 

“Marco.” I called, smiling at him cheekily. 

 

“Polo.” He smiled back, coming into the garage. The others followed in shortly after chatting about who was better, Falling in Reverse or Escape the Fate. That wasn’t even a question. 

 

“Amber what the fuck is wrong with you?” Syd laughed as he stepped into the garaged after Marc. 

 

“Now I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here today.” I opened my arms and spoke dramatically, pretending to be a vampire. The rod snapped and I fell towards the ground, landing flat on my back and coughing. “I can fix that,” I groaned, coughing as I sat up. 

 

“You’d better.” Becca responded, as the guys just laughed. I climbed off the ground and pushed the rod back into it’s place in the wall, hoping no one would notice. 

 

“You’ll never guess who we saw at the grocery store today, Amber.” Kevin beamed, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. I looked at the photo and squinted slightly, bemused at the sight. I looked up at him quizzically. 

 

“Billy Idol.” He waved his arms about enthusiastically. 

 

“Kevin, that’s not Billy Idol, that’s a topless old lady.” I replied smiling and shaking my head. 

 

“I thought he’d let himself go a bit.” he commented, a little saddened. I let out a cackle of laughter and then handed him back his phone.

 

“Speaking of exciting news,” I segwayed to the story Becky had been biting her nails waiting to hear. “I took our demo to a record label today.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Becca asked uninterestedly, having been let down been let down by a lot of companies recently she wasn’t expecting much from it. However, it was a fruitful visit. Plus, it wasn’t meant to be easy, if it was, everyone would be doing it. 

 

“Yeah,” I grinned. “They really like our sound and we’ve got a meeting set up for Monday at 3.” As soon as the words left my mouth Becca had grabbed my shoulders in a vice like grip. The guys were a bit taken aback but were generally grinning.

 

“What? This is insane! You’ve got to be kidding me.” I never thought such a grip was possible for a woman as scrawny as Becky.

 

“Yeah, they wanna hear the whole band play, everyone thought our song titles sounded good too.” I replied scratching my neck, tops of my arms still attached to Becca.

 

“What exactly did you do today?” She shook her head at me, finally letting me go.

 

“Yeah, and what do you mean everyone?” Marcus added in, picking up on the specific language I’d used.

 

“Oh, well, when I went down to go and meet Jon we bumped into the band he managed so they came down to the studio room with us and talked and stuff. They’re really nice guys you know. I played drums for them and the guys and I just jammed for a couple of hours.” I explained. 

 

“Who the fuck is Jon? Did you get us an agent?” Sydney asked laughing slightly. 

 

“Nah, Jon Syverson, he’s a talent scout for Republic Records.” I explained crossing my arms and grinning proudly. 

 

“What? How did you even get a meeting with a talent scout?” Marcus sat down on one of the chairs in the garage, fully intent on listening to the whole story. 

 

“Well actually I just went down to Republic Records and headed for the elevator. I went down a couple of floors and looked for his name on one of the office doors. I’d heard his name before a couple times, batted around the scene and found out what company he worked for.” I clarified, giving the gory details of my plan out. I’d actually thought of this plan a week or so ago but I had to wait till I had a free day. Work and whatnot.

 

“That’s really crafty. Also that could have gone really, really badly.” Marcus shook his head at me, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“So what band does he manage?” Kevin asked, joining the conversation. 

 

“Oh you know,” I started of nonchalantly. “Only, THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES!” I yelled the last part and Marcus shot up out of his chair.

 

“WHAT!?” Sydney yelled and tackled me in a hug. 

 

“What?” Becky echoed, surprised herself. My story becoming more and more unbelievable by the second.

 

“This is insane.” Marcus breathed and wandered off to the side to calm himself down. 

 

“This is so cool. Amber you are the actual best.” Kevin wrapped his arms around me from behind, joining in on the hugging. Hugging kind of made me feel uncomfortable but I took it like a champ, used to it now. Plus these were my buddies. 

 

“So yeah, Syd, don’t be late.” I laughed and he shook his head at me. 

 

“I can be on time.”

 

“Yet to be proven.” Marcus chimed in from the side. 

 

“We should practice mainly our demo music tonight. I know you’ve been working on some new stuff, Becky, but we don’t have the time. Our demo is the main focus and any of our well known old stuff, we can’t be sure what they’ll ask us to play. We might have to have a couple of extra practice sessions between now and Monday but I know we can do it.” I started dishing out orders now that I had been released by the gentlemen holding me. 

  
I took my spot behind the drumkit, liberated my sticks from my waistband and twirled them through my fingers. The time was now, the guys were nervous, but I was sure we’d be fine. We’d practice till our fingers bled, and then we’d go to the meeting, kick ass, and the future would be ours. I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sweaty, I was gross and I probably smelled something like a mule crossed with a teenage boy. It was mid evening now and we’d been practicing for hours. My body was practically letting off steam as I stepped into the cooler evening air, waving goodbye to the guys as I unlocked the door to my Chevy. I’d had to park in the street now that Marcus, at least, was making a conscious effort to be on time. Syd and Kevin were still late but at least they were trying and coming slightly earlier. Slightly. 

 

I climbed inside the busted up vehicle and shifted the jacket I’d dumped haphazardly on my seat into the back. I started the engine and it let off a roar louder than most cars these days were capable of. 

I remembered I had fuck all in the fridge at home while I was sitting in traffic, drumming on the steering wheel. 

I’d ripped out the tape player in this thing years ago and replaced it with a stereo which made it easier to play music. There was an aux cable for phones but I still had a flip phone so there wasn’t much point. I did, however, pick up a couple of Black Veil Brides CDs now that I’d had the pleasure of playing with them. 

 

After a long half hour in the seemingly endless traffic of Los Angeles I finally pulled up to the grocery store and climbed out of my car. The wind blew and the sweat on my skin made me shiver, a rather unusual occurrence as I never usually got cold. I reached into back of the Chevy and pulled out my signature red, leather jacket. It weighed a lot because of all the studs and safety pins but it kept me warm and dry in all weather. 

 

The fluorescent lights of the store shone out into the dark parking lot and almost blinded me as I walked in, trying not to be that asshole that wears sunglasses at night, but this was, after all, California, so I could have gotten away with it. I walked into the shop and wandered around a bit, not really feeling like doing a proper shop. I hadn’t bothered grabbing a basket either. As I walked the aisles I noticed how it was a pretty desolate place completely void of any life.  I felt like I was in a low budget horror movie.

 

I picked up a couple of packets of instant coffee before I moved along down the aisle. And that was when I heard masculine chuckling coming from the next aisle over. Curious I walked round the end and into the next aisle to see Andy Biersack leaning on a shopping cart and reading the back of some food box, Jake and Jinxx standing next to him chatting, or maybe arguing, and on the right, CC in another shopping cart being pushed around by Ashley. 

 

“What, are you guys stalking me now?” I asked, smirking, as I walked up towards them. “And just what are you two up to?” Directing my attention towards Ashley and CC.

 

“Hey hang on, we’re the famous ones. You sure you’re not stalking us?” Andy responded once he looked up from his box.

 

“Please, my playing is so good you guys just couldn’t get enough.” I joked, continuing towards the quintet. 

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can get to sleep at night, girl,” Ashley replied. 

“Hey, where’s your basket?” CC asked, looking me up and down. “Surely you can’t carry all that yourself, especially if you’re gonna get more stuff.”

 

“You’re right,” I said with a smile, dumping all my stuff in the cart he was sitting in and taking it from Ashley. “I should use a cart.” I started pushing it away and laughed as I moved down the aisle. 

 

“Guys, help, I’m being kidnapped!” He laughed as I pushed him round into the next aisle. 

 

“Hey! Bring back our drummer!” Ashley called and ran round the aisle after me. 

 

I turned my head around to look behind me and saw Ashley flying up the aisle behind me with his long legs. I laughed and sped up, making CC let out a worried cry and laugh himself. I sped round the corner and went back into the aisle we’d just been in and debated whether or not I should slow down or just let the cart go. I did neither and just stopped running altogether, pushing myself onto the handlebar of the trolley and my feet dangled in the air behind us. 

 

“Weeeee~” I called, sliding past Andy, Jake and Jinxx while Ashley still chased after the two of us. We slowed down near the end of the aisle and Ash finally caught up, reaching out for the cart handles and pulling us both to a halt. 

 

“Jesus Christ, girl, you’re crazy.” Ashley laughed, grabbing me around the waist and putting me back on the ground, taking the cart back so I couldn’t run off with CC again. 

 

“Oh yeah,” I laughed, fully agreeing with him. “This is just the tip of the iceberg.” 

 

“Wait, are you sweating after just that? Girl you need to hit the gym,” Ashley commented and I shook my head in response. 

 

“No, actually,” I took my instant coffee out of the shopping cart. “I’ve just been at band practice.”

 

“That explains the bra.” He commented. 

 

“What are you talking about? I always dress like this,” I laughed, as Andy and the others came over. 

 

“Those are some  _ interesting  _ pants you’ve got there..” Andy said, joining the conversation. 

 

“What, you don’t like them?” I laughed at the black and red galaxy jeans I’d gotten from hot topic while I was buying some BVB merch. 

 

“Nice earings by the way,” He smirked. “I see we have converted you to the way of Black Veil Brides after all.”

 

“Oh, is that what these are?” I played dumb. “I thought they were just weird shaped pentagrams,” I laughed. He glared at me, clearly not appreciating my joke, which only made me laugh more. 

 

“So you ready for your audition on Monday?” Jake asked, changing the subject before I made Andy blow a fuse.

 

“Oh yeah, we’re ready all right,” I responded confidently. “Syd’s been playing so much his fingers have been bleeding. He’s going to crush it, or lose a hand… Go big or go home, right?”

 

“Man you guys are hard core.” Ashley laughed. 

 

“Oh yeah, so hard core,” I put my hand out in front of him. “Look, I even got a blister.” I joked, showing them the welts covering the surface of my palm.

 

“At least you really want it, it’s the ones who really work at it that make it.” Andy commented. “How did you get an appointment with Jon anyway, I didn’t think he was looking for any new bands.”

 

“He wasn’t. And I didn’t get an appointment  _ per se _ ,” I reached up to the back of my neck awkwardly. “Don’t like, tell on him or anything, ‘cause I’m fine with me getting into trouble but he didn’t really do anything,” I started, suddenly very anxious. 

 

“Dude, he’s our buddy we’re not going to tattle on him,” CC laughed. 

 

“Right, so our band had been getting let down a lot by almost every label we went to, big or small, and the guys were at the end of their tether, wanting to give up and get ‘real jobs’. Which didn’t sit right with me - I’ve known these guys for years, we’ve been playing for years. So I started looking for someone to represent us, someone in the know, you know,” I explained. 

 

“Right,” Jake nodded.

 

“And I remembered his name being bounced around here and there so I looked up what record label he belonged to and waited for a day I didn’t have work and just went into Republic Records. I headed straight for the elevators and no one stopped me so I just headed down until I found his office and just walked in. He was going to call security but I asked him just to hear me play and if he hated it then I’d never bother him or the label again. I just needed a chance. And that was it.” 

 

“Seriously?” CC snorted. 

 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Ashley laughed, shaking his head.

 

“That shouldn’t have worked.” Jake responded, crossing his arms, looking amused. 

 

“You just trespassed and you got an audition to a major record label?” Jinxx raised a brow at me. 

“I wish I’d known it was that easy when we were trying to get signed.” Andy ran a hand through his hair. “You have some luck Amber, that much is certain.”

 

“I know, it shouldn’t have been that easy, but don’t think we didn’t work really hard for this. The guys really deserve it. So don’t treat them like they took the fast track to fame.” I warned, protective of my babies. 

 

“Oh, I know. If they’re as good as you were the other day then they deserve it. Plus we’re not those kind of guys,” Andy replied, brushing off my warning like it was nothing. 

 

“I mean I didn’t think you were, they’re just my friends as all,” I continued, thinking back to how I’d come to know them all, and what it was like when Becca joined the band. Meeting her for the first time was certainly something. It was under the weirdest of circumstances but I’m glad we did.

 

“Well,” I said. “I should let you guys get on with your shopping, I’ve got to get going.”  

I wandered off with my instant coffee and decided on the way to the cashier that I’d just get take out. I really couldn’t be bothered with the whole cooking thing. I was tired and I’d need all my strength for the upcoming audition. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Syd asked as Becky came down the stairs wearing a pink, frilled top and jean shorts. 

 

“Clothes, asshole,” she responded, stuffing her black and white striped phone case in her pocket, pink ribbon poking out the top.

 

“We have our band audition today, you sure you want to wear that?” Marcus asked calmly. 

 

“She can’t, we’ve all got to look the part today,” I interrupted. I never wanted to tell Becca what she could and couldn’t wear, but today was crucial we did everything right. Once we were signed she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Today? No. Today we were going to have give her a punk rock makeover. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Becca looked at me, sharp glare because I hadn’t backed her up like I usually would have. 

 

“You need to look punk rock. There’s nothing punk rock about pink frills and straight hemmed shorts,” I responded. “Never mind that, I can pull something out of nothing. Take us to your room and I’ll give you a one of a kind punkover.”

 

“Punkover?” She quirked a brow.

 

“Like a makeover except less stupid,” I replied and walked up the stairs. “This way?” I pointed down the hallway. 

 

She followed me up, Marcus and Sydney trotting along after they’d taken their shoes off. I texted Kevin to let him know that when he got here we’d be upstairs, so he’d know where we were. We’d all agreed to meet here early before the audition to allow for time to fix any problems. Good thing, too. 

 

We walked into the fucking whiter than white bedroom and I slid through the doorway across the wooden floors in my black socks. She had a balcony, I noticed, and an en suite. Perfect. We wouldn’t all have to awkwardly wait in the hallway while she changed. I opened what I assumed was her closet and started picking through everything. There was so much bright and happy I felt like I was back in the 80s technicolour era. 

 

“Yuck,” I said, pulling out an elegant, pink sundress with flowers on it. “Do you even own anything dark? Not even a single pair of black jeans.” 

 

“All my jeans and shorts get kept in the drawers, Amber,” Becca shook her head at me and collapsed down onto the bed. Syd and Marc went out on the balcony and took turns trying to shove each other over the edge and into the pool. 

 

“Could you two fucking not?” I yelled out to them before moving to start digging through Becky’s drawers. I rummaged through her bottom drawer and found a mid-thigh length pair of black jean shorts and tossed them at Sydney. “Punk-ify these would you?” 

 

He pulled out his pocket knife and sat on the concrete balcony, raking the blade over the fabric. I told her to grab a couple of pairs of black tights, the thinner the better and went through her shoes. Her hair was fine, pretty similar to the way I wore mine today, long and straight. Although hers was blonde not my zany and obnoxious orange. 

 

“Marcus, give me your shirt,” I ordered, coming towards him with my hand out. 

 

“What? This is my shirt, why do you need it?” He backed away from me till he hit the wall. 

 

“I don’t, Becky does,” I responded, following him to the wall. “It’s for the fate of the band.” 

 

“Fine,” he grumbled and pulled the DIY muscle tank over his head. 

 

It was an old Sex Pistols shirt he’d cut the sleeves off, ripped the collar and jaggedly cut deep down the sides to leave a gap. His toned chest was exposed and so were all his tats, he grumbled and wandered out of the room muttering about needing a jacket now. 

 

Sydney laughed from the floor and kept cutting at the shorts, rubbing at the denim so it frayed. He left a few almost cut off bits of fabric at the ends of the legs which would really go with the tights. I went through her drawers again trying to find something to go under the tank, but sighed when I had no luck. 

 

“Hey, do you have crop tops?” I turned around from my spot kneeling on the floor. 

 

“Other drawer,” she groaned and rolled over onto her face. “Stop cutting up my clothes.” 

 

“You have to make sacrifices if you want to make it big,” I chimed, grinning. 

 

I pulled out a simple black one with spaghetti straps and put it in the pile next to some buckled boots and Marcus’ shirt. Syd finished with the shorts, having even done some ripping with the pockets and handed me them. I ripped up some of the first pair of tights and some of the second, leaving room for more. 

 

“Right, we’ll wait here,” I started, picking up all the clothes together. “Wear both pairs of tights.”

 

“Fine.” She also let out several grumbles, not approving of us destroying all her clothes. She came out a few minutes later wearing the heeled boots, tights and Syd’s ripped shorts, covering over her top half with her arms. The Sex Pistols tank looked like it could use some work but she looked like she hated it. 

 

“This is way too revealing.” She commented. 

 

“You’re fine, you look great, I promise.” I moved over to uncover her arms so I could look at what needed to be done with the shirt. I got a pair of scissors from her desk and cut more of the collar away, careful not to nick her skin. I also widened the cuts down the underarms exposing some of her sides. 

 

“Perfect,” Syd nodded in approval and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Right, your hair is fine but your makeup needs some work.” She’d done everything very minimal and soft, and punk was all about extremes. I grabbed my eyeliner pen and thickened the lines around her eyes, smudging it a little with a cue tip and then applied a darker rouge. “There, you look like you’re ready to save rock and roll.” 

 

“I feel like I need to crawl under my bed and hide. This is so different to what I normally wear,” she responded, putting on a darker lipstick. 

 

“Different can be good,” I reasoned, going to grab my stuff from the other room. 

 

“Hey, Bambi, come help me with my hair.” 

 

Syd was looking at himself in the vanity mirror and trying to spike up more of his already spiky, long-ish, black hair. I shoved him down into the chair and borrowed some of the hair gel I found on Becca’s vanity, rubbing it over my hands. I massaged it through his hair and separated it into thick spikes. He actually looked like a better looking Sid Vicious so I’m surprised  _ he _ wasn’t the one who was deep into the sex pistols. 

 

“Kevin’s here. I’m coming in, nobody be naked.” Marc pushed the door open and did a double take when he saw Becca. “Woah, you should wear my clothes more often.”

 

Soon we were down the stairs, shoes on and out the front door. The guys were bringing their guitars - I wasn’t bringing my drums, obviously- and we’d managed to fit them all in the trunk of Marc’s Mitsubishi Lancer but squeezing five fully grown adults proved difficult. 

 

Syd was in the front seat, Becca was to my right and Kevin was on the left. I might have been short but that was no excuse to stick me in the middle. On the bright side I was in the perfect slapping position every time someone misbehaved. On the not so bright side…

 

“Oh god, SYDNEY!!” Becca coughed, being directly behind the accused. 

 

“Seriously man, what the fuck?” Marcus waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“What have you been eating recently, Syd?” I asked putting a hand up to my face, he’d let yet another one rip.

 

“Sorry guys,” his stomach let out a gurgle and he farted again. “I’m just nervous.” 

 

“I’ll say,” Kevin groaned. “Can we crack open a window?”

 

“No.” Marcus replied. “It’ll mess up the girl’s hair, it’s really windy and everyone needs to be looking their best to day.”

 

“I’m gonna die!!” Kevin whined and waved his hands about trying to disperse the gas. 

 

“SYDNEY!!” Becca screamed as he let another one go. Only 40 minutes to go. 

 

Outside Republic records was when it all hit me, I’d been a little nervous before but when we were all standing outside the headquarters of what may be our future record label, I felt sick. My heart was racing and we hadn’t even gone inside yet. I’d managed by myself alright but now every action I took could be the deciding factor on the band’s fate. 

 

Syd, Marc and Kevin were all at the back of the lancer getting out their gear while Becca stood beside me, arms folded and staring off at the building behind us. I looked myself over, boots still barely laced, black jeans still had the acid wash fade at the top and bottom and my strapless, crop top was still zipped up through the middle. I pulled my signature red jacket over my arms and sighed, shaking my hands. 

 

I looked over Becky again, her outfit was fine, top still ripped etc. etc. My eyes traveled down to her legs and I sighed. Her tights weren’t right. I dropped to my knees beside her legs and started ripping the fabric, some from each layer.

 

“Hey!” Becky called, looking down at me ripping her tights. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I don’t think these are ripped enough,” I responded, tearing at her other leg. “There.”

 

“Was that really necessary?” She glared at me, crossing her arms more tightly. 

 

“Yes,” I nodded. “Everything has to go right today.” 

 

“You’re nervous,” she commented, amused. “Didn’t think you could feel such an emotion.”

 

“Shut up,” I shook my head and wandered around the car, helping wind up some cables before handing them to Syd. “Everyone ready?” 

 

Hearing no protests, I turned on my heel and started leading my armada inside. I walked with purpose into reception, heading straight for the elevator again with the others traipsing along behind me. We were halfway through the large, open space when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. 

 

“Amber!” I looked up and to the left to see Andy and Jake heading towards us, smiling fondly. I waved and grinned, forgetting all my anxiety and closing the space between us. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked, wrapping my arms around Andy in a quick hug before pulling away and doing the same with Jake. 

 

“We work here,” Andy grinned, teasing me. “It’s you who shouldn’t be.”

 

“Shouldn’t be?” I mock glared at him. 

 

“We knew it was your audition today,” Andy answered properly this time. “Came to wish you luck.”

 

“And check out the competition.” Jake joked from beside his slightly taller counterpart. 

 

“Won’t be long before we put you guys out of a job.” I joked earning several mock glares in return. 

 

“B-b-b,” Syd stuttered. I suddenly remembered the rest of the band behind me and turned around. “B-b-b..”

 

“Guys, this is Godless Children.” I gestured to my band with my hand outstretched. “The stuttering guy is Sydney, he’s a big fan. He’s our lead guitarist. Kevin with the bright green mohawk is our rhythm guitarist and Marcus is our bass player. Lastly, that’s Becca, she’s the lead vocalist of the band.”

 

“B-b-b..” Syd stuttered again as Jake shook his hand. “Black Veil Brides.”

 

“Well not all of us, the others are down in the studio.” Jake laughed, moving on to shake Kevin’s hand. 

 

“I didn’t actually believe you when you said you’d not just met but played with  _ the  _ Black Veil Brides, and Amber, I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” Marc said, shaking hands with Andy.

 

“Hey,” Becca breathed, a little shaky. “Nice to meet you.”

“Shut the front door.” Kevin ran his hands either side of his mohawk. “This is actually happening isn’t it?”

 

“Yep,” I popped the ‘P’. “Let’s go meet our maker.” 

 

We walked towards the elevator, Andy and Jake in tow, heading down to the the second level below the ground. The elevator doors closed and I could hear faint rock music playing in the background. There was calm albeit a little nervous silence in the air which meant it wasn’t hard to hear the assaulting toot fill the small space. 

 

“Fucking hell Sydney.” Marc muttered under his breath and Kevin burst out laughing. 

 

“I told you, I’m nervous.” He responded and I couldn’t take it anymore. I had a hand up at my face, covering my nose and laughed hysterically. 

 

“He’s been doing this the whole car ride here.” I explained, wiping away a tear. Another fart squeezed its way through Sydney’s butt cheeks and his stomach gurgled. His face was bright red with embarrassment. Andy chuckled lightly and Jake clapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“There’s nothing to be worried about, bud, if you’re as good as Amber says you’re going to smash this.” Jake soothed, elevator dinging, the seven of us quickly exiting the small space now filled with Syd’s fart gas. 

 

“When you’re done you guys should definately come and meet the rest of the band,” Andy suggested as he lead us towards Jon’s office. I was already familiar with the rout and I wondered in the back of my mind if the guys were here to make sure we weren’t wandering around causing trouble. Perhaps after my last visit Jon had decided that we, or me at least, needed an escort. 

 

“The guys would love that, we’ll definitely stop by, provided we can get Sydney to stop farting that is.” I joked, leaning against the door to Jon’s office. 

 

“Relax, with Jinxx and CC he’ll fit right in,” Jake joined in, clapping Sydney on the shoulder. 

 

“There’s a reason we all call him Stinky Bones,” Andy commented, thinking of the former. The door behind me opened up and I almost fell through the new hole, Andy’s arm reached out to grab my own and held my shoulder in a vice like grip. 

 

“Thanks,” I looked up at him and got back to my feet. He nodded in response and I spun around once he’d released me from his grip. 

 

“So this is the infamous Godless Children,” Jon spread his arms out wide and gestured to the posse of people I had behind me. “And I was half expecting them to be make believe.”

  
“Oh Jon, you didn’t really doubt me did you?” I shot back with my signature smirk. I was feeling pretty confident now, we were going to get this contract and the band looked great. Syd looked like he was going to shit his pants, but otherwise, it was all plain sailing from here.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked on the door of the studio I’d been in with Black Veil Brides only days ago to the tune of Shave and a Haircut before opening the door.

 

“Hey guys,” I called, stepping over the threshold.

 

“Sorry, that’s not the secret knock, you’ll have to come back later.” Ashley teased, grinning at the entourage I’d brought with me. Just as I was about to exchange in witty banter with the bassist, Sydney let out yet another nervous fart. The band in front of me froze as the band behind me moved into various positions of embarrassment. Sydney was glowing red, Marc had brought his hand up to his face and Kevin was outright banging his head against a nearby wall. Poor Becca just looked mortified.

 

“Let us in or we’ll leave you here with Thunderpants.” I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

 

“If you leave us with Syd you have to take Jinxx with you.” Jake retorted, smiling from his spot on the couch.

 

“No dice.” I shook my head. “At least if we have CC we can have double the drumming capacity.”

 

“Why on earth do you think we need that much drums?” Marc jumped in, trying to follow my thought process.

 

“Why not?” I shrugged, moving further into the studio room. “We have three guitars, why not two sets of drums?”

 

“You’re a monster!” Kevin yelled, removing his head from the wall.

 

“You’re just jealous that I’ve got rhythm in my soul, unlike you,” I teased, plopping down on the couch beside Jake.

 

“I’ve got plenty of rhythm in me, that’s why they call me the rhythm guitarist,” Kevin argued, marching into the room and waving his arms about in dramatic theatrics.

 

“Amen brother.” Jinxx agreed, being a rhythm guitarist himself.

 

“So how’d your audition go, did you get it?” Ashley asked enthusiastically. I dropped my head down and sighed, Sydney looked depressed and Marcus wrapped an arm around Becky’s shoulders. Ashley’s face fell when he saw this and he ran a hand through his thick, dark hair.

 

“Well unfortunately,” I started, before looking up and grinning. “You’re going to be stuck with us for a very long time!” I cheered.

 

“We come in for signing tomorrow!” Syd cheered

 

“Yeah!” CC cried. “We knew you’d get it!”

 

“Congratulations guys,” Jake smiled, punching my shoulder lightly.

 

“I find it hardly surprising considering how well Amber played when we first met her.” Jinxx commented. “We’re happy for you guys.”

 

“Welcome aboard the party ship.” Ashley agreed. We chatted and got to know each other for a while longer before it started getting late and the guys’ stomachs started to grumble, demanding an offering of food.

 

“Well, this has been fun, but if we don’t feed the guys soon I’m pretty sure we’ll have a full scale riot on our hands.” Becca said standing up. “Especially from Amber.”

 

“Hey!”

* * *

 

After dinner we drove back to Becky’s house to get our cars and go our separate ways, Becky going inside, Kevin and Marcus going home. Syd and I however, had decided that celebrations were in order and we were going to drive our cars back to my place before going to a seedy bar in downtown Hollywood.

 

“You babes, are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Sydney held his shot glass up to me. “To this new chapter in our lives.”

 

“And to finally getting out of that dank record store,” I laughed, clinking shot glasses with him before slamming it on the counter and pouring it into my mouth.

 

Sydney and I worked together in a dodgy record store that came off an even shadier alleyway. This wasn’t the kind of forgotten about store that just gathered dust and was run by some old punk guy too unwilling to let go of his youth - no, this was the kind of store that junkies visited, shooting up in the employee bathroom and then buying a record as a poorly constructed cover. This was the kind of record store that outright sold bongs, synthetic drugs and hookah pipes over the counter.

 

I’d already been working in this store since highschool, but after graduation Sydney moved here from somewhere in England and got a job working alongside me. When I found out he played guitar it wasn’t long before we put out ads out and met Kevin and Marcus. Kevin the adorable idiot and Marcus that sassy piece of shit.

We all got on like a house on fire and I suddenly enjoyed my life a lot more, even if we didn’t exactly have a decent place to practice. In fact, before we met Becky we usually practiced in the parking lot by Marc’s house and had to transport my drums to and from every time.

 

“Another round?” I called over the ear blasting metal and he nodded. I ordered our usuals and headed over to the pool table grabbing a cue that matched my height and did rock paper scissors with my band mate. He won and got to break while I went and collected our drinks from the bar. He chugged part of his pint and then motioned for me to go. I lined up my shot and managed to get in two balls into a pocket, fluke shot considering Sydney always won in games like this, but I poked my tongue out and walked away smugly all the same. He chuckled and I took my second shot, getting one of his in instead.

 

“Not so smug now, are you?” he grinned.

 

“Shut up.” I shook my head and he took his shots.

 

Later, when Sydney had thrashed me in countless games of pool, we moved on to our next bar. Well, club this time. Like usual, to avoid the cover charge, Syd and I headed down the alleyway beside the club and found the open window to the ladies room. He gave me a boost and I shimmied through the frame, dropping down on the other side. I bypassed the burnouts shooting up in the open stalls, heading out the door and continued down the dank hallway to open the unalarmed door for Sydney to get in.

 

“How many smack heads did you see today?” Syd asked as he stepped over the threshold.

 

“Only a few, three or so,” I responded, surprised at the numbers for today. There was usually a frenzy of them and maybe a couple who’d try and get a hit off me.

 

“That’s interesting, although it is only Monday,” he replied, walking me over to the bar. Although Syd and I came here often he’d never leave my side in a place like this, lest he lose the drummer to his band. We ordered three shots of the watered down, white tequila each and then went out to the dance floor, screwing around and laughing.

 

After a few hours of drinking, celebrating and dancing like morons, we made the staggering trip home. I had to try really hard not to crawl up the front steps of my apartment. Sydney’s long legs were like jelly and he wobbled all the way up into the “lobby” before we made it to the rusty and piss stained elevator. We leant on each other for stability as the elevator rocked it’s way up to the third floor.  I staggered forward to my door, resting my head on it as I fumbled with the lock Syd leaning against the wall beside me as he laughed at my inability to get the door open.

 

Eventually we were in and I fell through the doorway and Syd stumbled after me, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep as soon as he hit the soft surface. I locked up the door after us and placed a bottle of water next to the couch for him before stumbling off to bed with my own. I kicked off my shoes and flopped down face first into the pillows, dozing almost instantly.

* * *

 

“Holy shit!!” I heard Syd scream as Perfect Weapon blared through the apartment and I pushed myself up off the bed, yawning slightly and rubbing my head.

 

“You okay buddy?” I called out after turning off my morning alarm. My shitty apartment might not have much in it but I had managed to wire a central sound system which my clock radio that doubled as a CD player was connected to.

 

“Why did I wake up to a strange man screaming in your apartment?” he asked, rubbing his face and opening the water bottle I’d left him last night.

 

“No that’s what I woke up to. You woke up to Perfect Weapon, that’s my alarm,” I teased, bouncing back from our heavy night of drinking quicker than he was.

 

I still had a killer headache though, so I went to the bathroom cabinet and got out some painkillers for the both of us. Syd took them gratefully and then went over to the fridge looking for something greasy to use as a hangover cure.

 

“I haven’t been grocery shopping in a while. We should get one of the guys to pick us up and go get something greasy, I don’t think I’m fit to drive yet,” I suggested, explaining why we couldn’t go ourselves.

 

“You go get dressed, I’ll phone around,” he agreed and I walked back off to the bedroom part of my studio apartment.

 

I pulled out a fresh change of shirt but decided on wearing the same jeans as yesterday because I’m lazy as fuck. I went into the bathroom with the change of clothes and jumped in the shower for a quick wash, climbing out again to fix up my makeup. I wiped off the smudged, messy stuff and applied a new coat over the remains because we didn’t have time.

 

Syd came into the bathroom just after I’d finished my makeup while I was still dressed only in a towel and shoved me out the door, tossing my clothes after me.

 

“I’m sorry Bambi, but I really have to take a piss,” he called and closed the door.

 

I smiled and shook my still aching head, taking my clothes over to the bed and pulling them on, fully dressed next time I saw him.

 

“Who’d you call for breakfast?” I asked, pulling socks on and stuffing my feet into the shoes I never bothered lacing up.

 

“The guys didn’t pick up so Becky said she’d come get us from here.” He replied.

 

“Becca’s never been here, how the fuck is she going to get us?” I stuffed my stuff into my black, knock off leather backpack, signature jacket included.

 

“I texted her the address, if we wait outside she should be fine. I mean her car’s a bit fancy but so long as she doesn’t park it no one should try and nick it,” he reasoned, grabbing another water bottle and heading for the door. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” I followed after him out the door, locking it behind me and wandering over to the smelly elevator. I climbed into the back of the car when Becca pulled up and rested my head against the headboard, eyes closed.

 

Syd sipped his water bottle when he flopped in the front, eventually tugging his seatbelt on after we’d started driving again.

 

“You morons, you’re hungover, aren’t you?” Becky scolded. “Don’t you think your celebrations were a bit premature anyway? We haven’t even signed the contracts yet.”

 

“I mean we’re as good as,” Syd responded. “So what, we’re still early.”

 

“Take me someplace greasy and disgusting,” I groaned.

 

“We’ve already been to your apartment,” Becky retorted and I glared at her.

 

“You look like you’ve partied too hard,” Ashley teased as Sydney and I came through the door to the meeting room. It was on the 1st level above ground floor.

 

Sydney was leaning on me for support, nursing another bottle of water, while I was still wearing my sunglasses despite being inside.

 

“Shhhh..” Sydney replied, too hungover to care he just shushed a celebrity he admired.

 

“He’s worse than I am,” I defended, picking a seat and leaning my head on my hand. “It’s just entirely too bright.”

 

There were several chuckles and snorts from the men round the table, Becky shaking her head and taking the last available spot at this end of our side. Andy and Jake were up the other end of our side and Jinxx, Ashley and CC were opposite side, leaving 5 other seats spare.

 

“Why for other chair?” I mumbled into my hand, not making much sense.

 

“Because we’re not the only ones attending this meeting jackass,” Marc explained shaking his head.

 

“Hey come on, don’t tell me you didn’t celebrate with a drink last night,” Kevin defended, patting me on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah I had _a_ beer, not nine hundred,” Marc retorted, disapproving of us showing up to work hungover.

 

“I think we’d both be dead if we had nine hundred beers, Marc,” I responded, grinning and taking off my sunglasses.

 

Enough time had passed that we could take more headache medicine and I passed the packet over to Syd once I’d taken mine.

 

“Thanks Bambi, I owe you one.” He patted me on the head and then took his pills.

 

“You know what Syd, you are my very best friend and I will take care of you,” I explained, drinking more water.

 

“Are you still drunk?!”  Marc yelled, arms waving around beside him.

 

“Might be,” Syd responded.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, this morning I shouldn’t have driven and I didn’t but I think most of the booze has left my system by now,” I decided, thinking the question over.

 

“Here.” I looked up and Andy was standing beside me, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. There was one in front of Sydney.

 

I hadn’t even noticed he’d left, maybe I _was_ still drunk.

 

“Th-thanks,” I stuttered, taking the cardboard cup.

 

“Don’t mention it, just try sober up before Jon gets here.” His hand brushed against my shoulder as he left my side and headed back to his spot.

 

The jackass had given me straight, black coffee without sugar to drink. Maybe this was his way of punishing me for coming to work drunk.

 

“So, how’s the album coming?” I asked, drinking the awful coffee as quickly as I could. Syd was busy blowing bubbles in his and I reached over to smack him.

 

“Well actually, that’s why we’re here,”  Jake explained. “Jon called us up here to talk to us about it. I assume he’s brought you here to kill two birds with one stone and he’ll get you to sign your contracts while he’s talking to us.”

 

“That’s a fair assumption,” Marc commented, trying to help Kevin get out of a Chinese finger trap he’d brought with him.

 

“Wow, these things really trap you,” Kevin said, getting stuck in it immediately after being freed. I snorted and finished the last of my coffee, swirling water around in my mouth.

 

“Here.” Ashley tossed over two strips of bubblemint and I passed one to Sydney.

 

“You guys are awesome people,” I thanked him and put my strip in my mouth, paper going in my coffee cup.

 

“Morning everyone,” Jon called cheerily as he entered the meeting room. “Hope you’re all doing well.”

 

“You sound like my overly enthusiastic, ninth grade science teacher,” I commented. “Why are you so happy?”

 

“Well Amber, I’ve got big things planned for you,”Jon replied. “You and your band are going places. And thanks to you I’m making the record company a lot of money which keeps my job very secure.”

 

“Fair enough,” I responded.

 

“I’m glad we could make you a mint,” Syd added, finishing the last of his coffee and taking his piece of gum out of it’s wrapper.

 

“So, why for the extra chairs? You are just one man,” I said, looking at the five extra seats.

 

“One, because there’s always this many seats in this room, and two, we’re waiting on another band.” Jon walked around the room and distributed our contracts to us. “Now your EP was great, we’ll use some of those for your first album. But we need you to write some new songs, and, collaborate with some other bands. Black Veil Brides has an album coming out just before we want to schedule your debut so we want to feature a collaboration on their album. That way, when your record comes out, people will already know you.”

 

“Clever,” Sydney complimented.

 

“Alright, but what does this have to do with the other band?” Becca asked, being the only one out of the five of us capable of intelligent conversation this time of the morning. Syd and I being severely handicapped with our hangovers.

 

“Glad you asked, Becky,” Jon smiled. “You have two vocalists in your band, Amber and yourself. Amber is going to be loaned out to Black Veil Brides for a collaboration and you are going to be loaned out to..”

 

I looked up at the sound of knocking at the door and Jon left his spot at the front of the room to head over to the door.

  
“Ahh, this will be them now. Godless Children, meet Falling in Reverse.”


	7. Chapter 7

First impressions had not gone well. In the meeting room, I’d watched Falling in Reverse troop in and sit in the empty chairs. There’d been some quiet introductions, a few friendly comments, but nobody had really said much. 

My band were all looking at me. Amber might have been getting to record with people she’d already made great friends with, the freaking  _ Black Veil Brides _ , but I was going to have to get to know an entirely new group of people and their music style. A group that Sydney knew well that I’d only discovered a few days ago…

Speaking of Sydney, when he wasn’t looking at me he was staring in awe at Ronnie; much the same way he’d looked at Andy when Amber had introduced us all, actually. Now, since Falling in Reverse had had to be called in specially for the meeting, we were making the best of things and taking the rest of the day to brainstorm. Or… we were supposed to be.

“No way, that’s stupid,” said Ronnie, for the tenth time so far.

“Well you come up with something better!” I almost roared it at him, finally frustrated enough to start raising my voice.

“I already did!” he shouted back.

“Something that  _ doesn’t _ make me feel the need to go and cleanse!”

The rest of his band had mostly settled around watching us. I had agreed with Amber that we would never let other people walk all over us or our music, especially after we got famous and had to start answering to producers about our ‘image’. I wasn’t letting Ronnie make me sing the crap he’d written down so far.

“Look, have you even heard our music before?” Ronnie asked me. “Because if this stuff shocks you, then I’m starting to think you haven’t.”

“You want the truth?” I was angry now. I was ready to spit some fire at him after everything he kept saying about my lyrics. “I don’t even  _ like _ your band.”

Ryan gasped dramatically, throwing his hand over his heart. “You didn’t!”

Ronnie’s eyes had narrowed a little. “Then why are you here, princess?”

His eyes raked over my outfit, picking apart my personality with a fine-toothed comb. Amber had let me dress myself this morning, partly because she was too hung over and partly because, as she reasoned, we already had the deal. Today was just signing the contract, we’d been told, so why did our image matter?

Apparently it did, but I wasn’t going to let Ronnie freaking Radke judge me on my style. At least I could take off my choice of fashion at the end of a long day, I thought to myself, giving his tattoos the same once-over he had my outfit. He seemed to notice what I was doing and my eyes narrowed further.

Jon came in just at that moment.

“How’s it going, guys?” he asked. “Are we getting some good work done?”

He trailed off at the end, having finally noticed Ronnie and I’s glaring contest.

“ _ Oookay, _ ” he said, “why don’t we take a break?”

He grabbed me by the arm and muscled me out of the room. Ronnie smirked at me as he watched me being led out the door.

Jon didn’t talk to me right outside, he took me to get a coffee first. I needed one after that encounter. I checked my phone, realising I’d been in there for a full, venom-fueled hour with Ronnie and his band.

“So what happened?” he asked.

I looked at the grimace on his face and wondered if he’d expected this all along.

“He’s impossible!” I announced. “I hate him. His lyrics were catchy and clever enough when I was listening to old tracks the other day-” I didn’t tell him just  _ how _ old… “-but meeting him in person is completely different. It’s not just an image with him, he really believes the bullshit he writes… The stuff he was going to put into our song about  _ me _ …” I shuddered.

Jon chuckled. “You expected Ronnie Radke to be anything other than honest? Why do you think we’re pairing you guys up?” Before I could comment he went on. “Look, the impression I got from your sister was that you guys are no nonsense, up front, good, honest Rock ‘n’ Roll. Pairing you up with someone controversial like Ronnie will definitely get your name in the press, and he’s not the type to work with sellouts, so your fans will know you’re coming from the heart.”

I took a few deep breaths. “Look, Jon,” I said, “honest is one thing, but I don’t think I’m ‘rock and roll’ enough for him. Amber might get along with him better.”

Jon nodded. “She might,” he agreed. “but she already has a great rapport with the boys that we didn’t want to waste. Her growling vocals should fit in fairly easy with the  _ Black Veil Brides _ style. Their music might have moved on from that, but everyone still remembers it. In fact, the reason they’re so willing to work with you guys is because they remember how hard it was to get started.”

I sighed. I knew this was going to be good for our career. Collaborations with two big bands right off the mark was amazing, and I knew our band was too, the guys (and Amber) deserved this… but working with Ronnie was ridiculous. It was clear he didn’t take me seriously at all. He was ready to walk all over me if I lay down for even a second…

As I mused over the Ronnie situation, I completely missed Amber walking in to grab her own coffee. It wasn’t until she waved her hand back and forth in front of my face that I jolted back to reality.

“Hey,  _ lil sis _ ,” she tried again. “What’s  _ wrong _ ?”

“Uh, wha?” I turned to look at her.

Jon shook his head. “She’s having trouble getting used to Ronnie’s style.”

I laughed. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“Oh yeah?” said Amber, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” I told her. “The guy’s a complete asshole.”

“Oh well,” Amber shrugged, “you just have to get through it. For the good of the band.”

I sighed. “I know.”

Then she skipped off back upstairs, presumably to continue writing what was already an epic collaboration between her and the  _ Black Veil Brides _ .

“Your sister’s right, you know,” Jon told me, reminding me suddenly that he was still there.

He was standing up, having finished his coffee now. I’d exhausted my complimentary counselling session with our band manager… now it was time to go put on my big girl panties and deal with Mr. Radke.

 

When I walked back into the room, Falling in Reverse were giving me weird looks. Maybe they felt bad about Ronnie’s behaviour earlier. Good. Maybe I wouldn’t have to give them a piece of my mind after all.

I sat down at the table and said, “Right, shall we get to work?”

The others were still staring at me. Ronnie looked like he was about to say something. I looked him right in the eye as I raised one eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Look at you,” he finally said. “Turns out all you need is your big sister to swan in here, fight your battles for you and then you think you own the place.”

My eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Don’t act coy,” said Ronnie. “Getting your sister to yell at me for you. If you can’t stand up for yourself in this industry then you’re never going to get anywhere.”

“What?” I said again. “But I never told her- Amber spoke to you?”

“Yeah, came right in and ripped Ronnie a new one,” said one of the other band members. I think his name was Ryan.

The others laughed. Ronnie shot them a glare.

“Right,” I said, and marched towards the door.

I heard Ronnie scrambling after me. No doubt he was looking forward to watching what he thought was going to be a really good cat fight. I opened door after door to find empty meeting rooms and recording booths. Unfortunately for me, and much to the disappointment of Ronnie, Amber seemed to have gone home. So had the rest of my band. Which, only made me more furious.

The day after, I pulled into the parking lot to see Amber’s old rustbucket parked near a very shiny black car and a black pickup truck. My sleeping temper reignited in fury when I thought about my interfering, hot-headed half sister. I stalked into the building and rode the elevator to the floor we’d been on yesterday. When I found the meeting room from the other day, I marched in and rounded on Amber. 

“What do you think you’re playing at?” I said, giving her my best glare.

“Uhhh,” she replied, giving me her best impression of a confused fish.

“I can handle my own battles, thank you very much,” I warned her. I put my hands on my hips for effect and waited for her to respond.

“Oh,” she replied dumbly. She seemed totally unaware of the damage she’d caused. So typical of her.

“Oh?!” At this point I was wound up so tight I was worried I was going to explode. 

At that moment, Andy came round the corner, striding into the office and grinning at us cheerily. 

“Good morning, girlies,” he said. 

“How about we step outside?” Amber asked me, suggesting the first sensible thing she had since probably the start of her life. 

“I don’t know what you thought you were doing yesterday but I assure you I am more than capable of dealing with Ronnie friggin’ Radke,” I said once we’d stepped out of the room.

Amber closed the door as I fumed. “I know you can, I just asked him to pull his head out of his ass.” She still couldn’t see why I was so angry. 

“Actually,” Ronnie said coming up to us. “I believe you asked me to stop being a fuckwit.” 

“Shut up, Ronnie!” Amber yelled, glaring at the tall man beside her. He chuckled and backed off a bit, but he still stuck around, probably hoping this would lead to the catfight he’d been waiting for.

“In future,” I started, glaring sharply at Amber. “I’ll thank you to stay out of my problems.” And with I spun on my heel, marching off down the hallway to find the rest of Falling in Reverse. 


	8. Chapter 8

“What if we did a conversational piece?” I asked from my spot, laying upside down on the couch, legs hanging over the edge of the backrest. “Like, not the kind of singing where it’s just talking aggressively at the listener but considering there’s two vocalists we could make it almost a duet. Have the the song tell a story via the two vocalists singing to each other about something.” 

 

“About what?” Ashley asked, leaning on his arm and raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I hadn’t got that far yet,” I responded, putting my hands on my head. He snorted and I swung my legs down, sitting up properly. 

 

“It’s a good idea, but we have to actually have some idea about what we want to write about,” said Andy as he stood up to get another bottle of water from the fridge. 

 

“Well I’m not sure what your new album is gonna sound like so I don’t want to suggest something that doesn’t quite fit,” I explained. “We have to do a really good job with this song for two major reasons. This song is going to be what makes everyone in the BVB army check out our band, so if I do a shit job I’m doing a disservice to my band. And reason two, if I do a terrible job it’ll ruin the entire album and I’ll have the whole of the BVB army to answer to.”

 

“Oh yeah, and you don’t want to piss them off,” CC snorted. “Our fans are awesome, but terrifying.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I met some at hot topic the other day,” I laughed. “They really love you guys.”

 

Eventually I moved over to the table and started brainstorming in a notebook ideas on what to write about, potential lyrics that popped into my head. I thought maybe a song about two people who loved and hated each other and couldn’t be together? Or perhaps that was too cliche. A little over an hour had passed since we’d started and I needed another coffee, but I was getting it this time, not letting Andy punish me with anymore liquid death. 

 

“Alright, I need coffee,” I announced, getting up from the table. “Anyone want anything?” 

 

After a resounding no came at me in mumbles, I walked over to the door and headed downstairs. I wandered over to the coffee bar and got myself a decently milky, sweet coffee. I certainly didn’t need to be any more bitter as a person. As I walked past I spotter Becky and Jon sitting at a table, the former looking and sounding a little worse for wear. 

 

“What up?” I smiled, as I marched over, coffee in hand. Jon smiled but Becky was lost to us. 

 

“Hey,  _ lil sis _ ,” I tried again, waving my hand in front of her face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Uh, wha?” She looked at me, coming out of her thoughts.

 

“She’s having trouble getting used to Ronnie’s style.” Jon explained after shaking his head at her. I wondered if it was his music or his personality he was referring to. She seemed to like Situations enough. 

 

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” She laughed, sounding a little bitter.

 

“Oh yeah?” I raised a finely maintained eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah,” She confirmed, “The guy’s a complete asshole.” He’d better not have been giving her a hard time. 

 

“Oh well,” I shrugged a little, mulling over whether or not I should deal with him or not. “You have to get through it. For the good of the band.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, sounding absolutely miserable. A quick stop off on the way back to the room Black Veil Brides and I had commandeered wouldn’t hurt. 

 

I skipped off headed for the elevator so I could go knock Ronnie Radke off his self built pedestal. I heard the familiar ding and stepped out onto our floor, purpose filled steps all the way to the room. Not bothering with knocking I stuck my boot straight through it, laminate door flying open to the side. 

 

All the heads in the room whipped up and turned to the intruding noise. I stood there, fading grey jeans, untied shoes and strappy black cropped top, looking ready to kill. I had my coffee in one hand and was shooting the lead singer a menacing glare. 

 

“Uhh, sweetheart, I think you have the wrong room,” he said after a moment. 

 

“Oh no,” I told Ronnie, voice portraying my foul mood. “I have the right room, now come here.” I shot my arm out and crooked a finger at him in a come hither fashion. 

 

“Uhhh,” he took a tentative step towards me. 

 

“I heard you’ve been giving my sister a hard time,” I started, reaching out to grab his ripped shirt collar. “And I’m here to tell you, it’s gotta stop.” I growled, dragging him by his collar overbearingly close to my face. 

 

“Unless you’re going to do something other than talking with that mouth, I suggest you move it away from me,” he said, smirking.

 

“How about I use it to rip out your fucking throat?” My face twisted, he’d said the kind of witty retort that I would have, so I was impressed, but he’d said it to me and I wanted to murder him.

 

“I like her,” One of the guys piped up. “Can we have her instead?”

 

“What’s your name kid?” I asked, intending to use it to tell him to fuck off.

 

“Ryan Seaman,” He announced cheerily. The rage I was about direct his way fizzled out as quickly as it came as soon as I heard his name. 

 

“Heheh, semen,” I chuckled, letting go of Radke’s collar. 

 

“See,” Ronnie responded. “I’ve been trying to tell him it was silly for years, he just wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“Dude it’s my fuckin’ name, what do you want me to do?” He responded, looking pointedly at the singer. 

 

“So wait,” Ronnie backtracked. “You’re Flower Power Barbie’s sister?”  

 

“Yeah, and how about you stop acting like a fuckwit?” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. “Becca’s just as much of a rocker as you or I, if she chooses to dress like that, that’s her business. And she’s a plenty good writer too. You guys might be opposites, but that doesn’t mean you can’t write something half decent, it means you have to pool each other's strengths instead of playing the world’s most impossible game of tug of war. Stop with the dick measuring contest.” 

 

“Barbie Sunshine doesn’t have a dick so it isn’t much of a contest, thank you,” He responded indignantly, not appreciating the scathing lecture. 

 

“Just cut the shit, okay, Radke?” I glared sharply at him, exiting the room. 

 

I went back down the corridor and into our writing room and all but slammed the coffee cup down onto the table. Andy was over my side of the room, hovering over my notepad.

 

“I have an idea and I don’t care if it sounds a bit cliche,” I spurted. “We should write about two people that hate each other, but it’s a love song. The whole song is a story about them, it’s an argument.” 

 

“I know, it’s a good idea,” Andy responded. 

 

“What?” I looked at him and remembered he was by my notebook. 

 

“Your notes,” He explained, although the look on my face said I already knew.

 

“Right,” I nodded, “I’m not sure if it fits exactly with your album exactly, but with the talented guitarists and drummers we have at our disposal I’m sure we can pull it off.” 

 

“Hey! What about me?” Ashley chimed in pretending to be upset. 

 

“Ah yes, you have an Ashley as well,” I smiled, “how could I forget?” 

 

“It’s alright girl, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” he smirked and I snorted, shaking my head. 

 

“Nice try,” I responded, sitting by Andy who was perched on the table. He leaned over me, brushing against me every now and then while we wrote lyrics together. We worked together in harmony for hours before Syd, Marc and Kevin busted in.

 

“Bambi~~!” Syd whined. “We’re so bored~~”

 

“He’s bored, I’m still content to work.” Marc responded. 

 

“We need your help with the song we’ve been working on. We’re stuck and without the lyrics we can’t continue,” Kevin continued. 

 

“We should probably get in some food or something anyway,” Andy stood up and stretched, closing our notebook. “Pizza?” He asked. 

 

“Sure, those guys will eat just about anything anyway, so long as it’s greasy and terrible for you,” I chuckled, rolling my shoulders around a bit. 

 

“I don’t recall you complaining last time I made sloppy joes,” Kevin said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t say I couldn’t enjoy your disgusting and slimy food, I merely pointed out it’s all you eat,” I laughed, slinging an arm around him and messing with his bright green mohawk. 

 

“Oi, oi!” Syd said, coming over and separating us while Kevin frantically brushed at his hair. “Bambi, you know the golden rule, never mess with a rocker’s hair.”

 

I chuckled and walked back over to Andy, grabbing my wallet and phone from my bag, not bothering to bring the whole thing. It wasn’t going to be cold out either so I ditched the jacket. The nine of us walked down the street from the record company heading towards the next street over for what Andy had described as ‘the closest edible pizza place in this area’. 

 

We spent the whole time waiting in line either chatting merrily about the song or watching Sydney give Marc a noogie. I ordered mine and then stepped back with the rest of BVB while Andy ordered and  Destiny’s Child  Godless Children had yet to. 

 

In the end we deciding on hanging out at the pizza place rather than walking back and ending up with half cold, half soggy pizza. We’d taken the longest booth, BVB squeezing in down the end of the table, Ashley, CC and Andy to my left, Kevin on my right. Across from me was Syd who had Jake, Jinxx and Marc along his side. 

 

“No way, you could definitely not outrun a T-Rex!” Syd bellowed, waving a slice of cheese pizza at Kevin. 

 

“Yeah, but like, what if I could?” Kevin responded, hands up in front of him. “Who said they’re like really fast and stuff. Don’t they come from chickens?”

 

“No, Kev, that’s the other way around,” Marc said, shaking his head. “Chickens are descended from dinosaurs. And I think you’ll have a hard time out running a T-Rex if you can’t even outrun a chicken.” 

 

I was in hysterics with the rest of the guys while we watched Kevin trying to explain why he could most definitely outrun a T-Rex and by that logic a chicken would be no problem. After what seemed like hours of us screwing around and laughing, we walked back to the studio. 

 

I shuddered a little in the evening air, suddenly regretting not having brought my heavy jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked beside Andy, slightly behind everyone else. 

 

“You cold?” He asked, raising a brow at me. 

 

“No,” I responded a little quickly, knowing it was my own fault anyway. He snorted in response. 

 

“Here,” I heard him say, before he dropped his heavy, leather jacket on my shoulders. I looked up and him and he smiled. 

 

“Thanks,” I replied, pulling it around my arms. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” he told me, putting a long arm around my shoulder.

 

We walked back to the label like this, only letting go when we reached the doors so he could pull them open for me. We got to the elevator and I slid the soft, buttery leather off my shoulders and handed it back to him. He held it in his arms as we rode the elevator down to the recording room three fifths of Godless Children were screwing around in.  

 

“Hey Bambi, you coming to work on our new stuff or go with the guys?” Syd asked standing in between the elevator doors. I looked up at Andy before making my decision. 

 

“I’ll come sort you guys out and then head upstairs. You guys should be good, yeah?” I asked, looking between them all. 

 

“Yeah, Jinxx and I can write some of the guitar for it. We’ll be fine,” Jake assured me before I jumped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind me. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Where’d everyone else go?” I asked, coming into the room I’d been in a few hours earlier with Black Veil Brides.

 

“They went home for the day, there wasn’t much they could do up here. How’s your album coming?” Andy explained, changing the subject.

 

“And they just left you here?” I asked, ignoring his question.

 

“I’m a big boy Amber, it’s okay,” Andy smiled, sitting back down on the table. “Plus, I decided to hang back and wait for you.”

 

“Don’t try and make me feel bad,” I laughed. “Thanks, Andy.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” He responded. “Now, I’ve come up with a verse I want you to check out.”

 

I walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to him as he leaned over my shoulder. I flicked through the notebook we’d been working out of and read through our lyrics. I was both surprised and not, that this song had come out so well. It was really powerful at the same time as being quite a dark, rock and roll song.

 

I pulled out a much bigger notebook and started neatly writing out the lyrics we’d decided on definately using. Andy took the pen from my hand and started humming a tune that matched our lyrics and scribbled down in  the book in front of me. It wasn’t long before we’d smashed out the first half of the song and were ready to call it a day.

 

“You need a ride?” Andy asked when we reached the virtually empty parking lot.

 

“Yeah, actually,” I started, looking around for my rust bucket. “I forgot Syd and I got a lift from Becca.”

 

“I’d try not to make a habit of coming to work half drunk, by the way.” He chuckled.

 

“Well, I mean when you get the call to party, you pick up.” I laughed, walking over to his black car. “But really, it’s not going to happen again.”

 

I climbed inside the passenger seat and strapped myself in. He started driving and I gave him directions. The closer we got to my apartment the more uncomfortable he got. He never said anything but the increasingly worried look on his face gave it all away.

 

“You live here by yourself?” He asked as we got closer.

 

“Yeah mostly, Syd sometimes stays over if he’s too drunk to make it home. My apartment is closer to the bars we go to,” I explained.  

 

“You go to the bars round here?” He asked, sounding a little shocked.

 

“Yeah, they’re not to bad. They water down the booze a little but it’s cheap anyway,” I brushed off.

 

We pulled up to my apartment and I grabbed my stuff, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting ready to climb out of the car. Andy reached out for my arm and pulled me back towards him.

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” He gave me a concerned look.

 

“Yes I’m sure Andy, I’m a big girl,” I smiled. “Plus, you can’t slow down here for too long, someone will steal your car.”

 

I laughed as I jumped out of the car and closed the door, walking up to my apartment building and heading inside. I didn’t look back at his car, even though I wanted to, because I needed him to know I was strong and I could take care of myself. I’d just met Andy, this was none of his business anyway.

* * *

 

“What’s shakin’ bacon?” Ashley greeted as I came through the door to the room we’d been working on our song in.

 

“Hey buddy,” I smiled warmly, perching on the arm of the couch. I leaned back, resting along the backrest of the couch while I waited for the rest of the guys to get here. Jinxx and Andy were the only ones not in attendance, which Ashley pointed out as unusual, CC having been dubbed as ‘Last Place’.

 

It wasn’t long before Jinxx got here and started chatting with Jake about different guitars things I didn’t understand. I suggested that, since Andy and I were halfway through the song, when he got here we should head down to the studio and start making some noise.

 

“What do you think you’re playing at?” Becky cried out, marching into the room as I lay lounging on the sofa.

 

“Uhhh..” I started, wondering what she meant. I mean I wasn’t currently writing or anything but that was because Andy wasn’t here yet. Or maybe she was mad I’d been working on our own album without her.

 

“I can handle my own battles thank you very much,” she put her hands on her hips.

 

“Oh..” I said, remembering about the firm telling off I’d given Falling in Reverse yesterday.

 

“Oh?!” She responded, much louder and clearly wound up. I climbed up off of the couch and walked quickly over to her.

 

“How about we step outside?” I asked just as Andy came around the corner, offering a cheery greeting.

 

“I don’t know what you thought you were doing yesterday but I assure you I am more than capable of dealing with Ronnie friggin’ Radke,” she fumed as soon as we got to the hallway. I closed the door behind me after I received some baffled stares from the guys inside.  

 

“I know you can, I just asked him to pull his head out of his ass,” I responded, trying to calm her down.

 

“Actually,” I heard a male voice beside me. “I believe you asked me to stop being a fuckwit.”

 

“Shut up Ronnie!!” I yelled, glaring at the taller rocker. He chuckled and backed off a bit, sticking around to catch the potential catfight.

 

“In future,” she started, glaring sharply at me. “I’ll thank you to stay out of my problems.” And with that she stormed off down the hallway to her own meeting room.

 

“Someone’s high maintenance,” Ronnie committed with a smirk.

 

“What did you say to her?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest and giving him a knowing look.

 

“What ever do you mean, dollface?” Ronnie feigned innocence.

 

“Don’t bullshit me Radke, one of you had to have said something, otherwise there would be no way she knew I was there. So spill,” I demanded, quirking a brow.

 

“I said Barbie Sunshine should fight her own battles instead of running to her big sister every time she can’t handle rolling with the big boys.”

 

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that Radke?” I shook my head. “She can fight her own battles, she’s plenty capable. The issue is she doesn’t have to, I’m her sister, I’m always going to have her back. I know your writing styles are different, but could you at least try to see things from her side? She’s not some high and mighty princess because she dresses different and doesn’t want to air her dirty laundry via her songs, you know. She’d different from us, I know, but different isn’t wrong.”

 

“Us?” He quirked a brow, bemused.

 

“I express myself via my music, but I don’t sugar coat things. I go all in, like you,” I explained. “Give her a fair go, Ronnie, or you’ll have me to deal with.” With that I walked back inside the room and grabbed my backpack.

 

“Ready to go?” I asked, feeling in the mood to write and play as soon as we could.

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” CC put his hands up.

 

“Not till you fill us in on that,” Ashley cut in.

 

“Yeah, what’s this about you getting into a fight with Radke?” Jinxx quirked a brow.

 

“And what’s Becca so mad about?” Jake asked.

 

“Becca isn’t really used to Falling in Reverse’s style or Ronnie for that much, so they haven’t really been getting on. He’s been giving her a hard time so yesterday I asked him to lay off. Apparently that didn’t sit well with him and he only rubbed it in her face that she needs her big sister to fight her battles for her. And she’s mad that he thinks that because I interfered.” I explained, leaning on the table. “And then he jumped in while we were arguing, hoping to catch a cat fight. She stormed off and I told him to cut her a break.”

 

“You know your sister is a grown woman, not a child, right?” Andy asked, arms folded over his chest.

 

“Yeah I know,” I shook my head. “She’s perfectly capable of fighting her own battles, that doesn’t mean she has to. The guys and I, we’re a family, she’s apart of that now too.”

 

“Just now?”

 

“We’re half sisters we met at our father’s funeral,” I explained.

 

“That’s dark,” Ashley commented.

 

“Yeah, well, it isn’t exactly the meeting I would have picked,” I started. “But it’s what we got. Plus when I met her the band could stop practicing in parking lots and upgrade to the garage.”

 

“Well that’s always a bonus,” Ashley responded, albeit a little awkwardly.

 

“So, how about we go work on that song now?” I smiled, changing the topic and marching for the door. They followed along behind me and we rode the elevator down several floors. When we got to the studio they’d been working on I turned back, hearing a loud crash a few doors down.

 

“Sydney,” I sighed.

 

“What?” Jake smiled, slightly bemused.

 

I shook my head and started walking back to the room my band had been occupying while Becca and I were on loan to other bands. I pulled open the door and just as I did so, Kevin flew out and landed flat on his back at my feet.

 

“Hello there Alabamber,” Kevin grinned from the floor.

 

“What the fuck are you three up to?” I looked away from Kevin to see Sydney hanging from the ceiling fan and Marc on top of the table, foot raised in a sparta kick fashion, pointed directly at Syd.

 

“Uhhhh..” Marc responded, seems he didn’t have an answer for everything after all.

 

“Hey Bambi,” Syd greeted cheerily, waving and falling from his spot on the roof.  “Ooof!”

 

“You morons,” I put a hand to my face. “You’re worse than me! You guys are supposed to be working on the album, did you get anywhere from yesterday?”

 

“Yeah!” Syd whined.

 

“Of course we did!” Kevin agreed, standing up.

 

“A whole 4 bars,”  Marc chimed.

 

“You jack asses,” I put my hands on my hips. “Go out and get something to eat or coffee or something, get out of the studio and go write shit down. Even if you can’t get the music out, write down some notes or something. Note down what you’d like to write about. Whatever you do, stop destroying the studio, Becca’s mad enough at me already. If we break anything she’ll actually kill us.”

 

I walked back over to Black Veil Brides and we entered their studio room, me diving straight onto the couch. There was a couple of chuckles and I got out the notebooks Andy and I had been working out of.

 

“So, I came up with this last night when I got back to my apartment, what do you think?” I got straight to business.

 

“You know that was very mature of you earlier,” Andy smirked at me.

 

“Fuck off,” I groaned.

 

He chuckled and went back to reading what I had written. After the guys had shown us what they’d come up with for the sound of the song, Andy and I did some vocal warm ups and then sang our lyrics for everyone. Things were going well, the guys even chipping in a few lines here and there. By lunchtime we were mostly done on the lyrical side of things.

* * *

 

“We had pizza last night CC,” Jake argued.

 

“So what? There are many different kinds of pizza, we can have it again,” The drummer countered.

 

“What was it you said to me that one time?” Ashley started, eyebrow raised. “They’re all wearing the same fishnets, they’re all the same pick one and let’s go.”

 

“I’ve never seen a pizza wear fishnets,” CC laughed.

 

“They’re still all the same CC,” Jake agreed.

 

“If you’ve had one pizza..” Jinxx started.

 

“You’ve had them all, alright, alright, I get it,” He surrendered, hands in the air. “No pizza.”

 

“We could go for sushi,” Jake suggested.

 

“Oh yeah, if there’s anything we need right now it’s food poisoning,” Ashley responded, making me chuckle.

 

“Oh come on, it was one time. We don’t even go to that restaurant anymore!” Jake bellowed his response.

 

“This a regular occurrence?” I asked, turning to Andy who was watching in amusement.

 

“Every time,” He replied, perching on the backrest of the couch, hands in his pockets. We listened to them argue for a little longer before I was dragged into the fight.

 

“What about burgers? Everybody likes burgers! Amber, you like burgers, right?” Jake waved his arms around beside him, fed up.

 

“Yeah I’m good with burgers,” I agreed.

 

“Oh come on, I’m sick of burgers,” CC replied, still hoping for pizza. I laughed and climbed up beside Andy, deciding on waiting it out from the couch. They argued for what felt like hours.

 

“No, we’re getting burgers,” Jake crossed his arms, having decided this was a close second to sushi.

 

“Right it’s decided, let’s get burgers,” Ashley stated, standing, a little fed up.

 

“What, who decided on this!?” CC yelled.

 

“Aw come on CC,” Jinxx sighed.

 

“Yeah, come on man, take one for the team Amber really wants burgers,” Jake joined in.

 

“Hey!” I yelled, disagreeing with them using me to guilt him into coming along. I wasn’t getting blamed for this one.

 

Andy chuckled and put a finger up to his lips, telling me to hold it and just go along with it so we could just get going.

 

“Fine,” CC grumbled, head down and wandering out of the room.

 

I laughed and followed after him, the rest of the guys trailing out behind me. We got to the parking lot and with there being six of us there was a slight dispute over whose cars we should take and who was going in which.

 

“How about two cars and 3 in each,” Jinxx suggested.

 

“But that’s so wasteful of space,” Ashley shook his head.

 

“Well we’re going to have to take two cars regardless unless we manage to squeeze Amber in the trunk,” Jinxx responded, much to my protests. At no point was anybody to think his sarcastic suggestion was a good one.

 

“She could come in my truck and then four of you could go in another,” CC suggested, leaning against the hood of a random car.

 

“Oh no,” Ashley dismissed, seeing through CC’s “helpful” suggestion. “You’re not going alone with a pretty girl in your car. You can forget it.”

 

“That’s not why I said that!” CC protested.

 

“Oh yeah, then how come four of us don’t go in one car and then Amber comes in my car? Or how about Amber goes in the car with three of us and Jake gets in your truck with you, or Andy? Why specifically Amber?” Ashley argued.

 

“I feel like a shiny new toy,” I laughed awkwardly as I stood off to the side, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“Come on,” Andy waved me over. “Let’s go get a head start.”

 

He lead me over to his car again and I climbed inside, buckling myself in. He started it up and drove off, honking his horn a couple of times as he drove past the arguing foursome. I laughed when I saw the realisation on their faces.

 

We drove off to the burger joint, the rest of the guys catching us up before long. Ashley had ended up driving and Jake had bagsied the passenger seat. There were a few moments where I thought the former was going to race us, but he either never got the chance or decided against it.

 

“Gurl, what are you doin’?” Ashley asked as he saw me stuffing some of Andy’s fries into my burger as well as a couple of my onion rings.

 

“Making lunch more efficient,” I responded closing the lid back over.

 

“You are so weird,” Andy responded, popping another fry in his mouth.

 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” I replied, laughing and stuffing the monster sandwich in my mouth.

 

“So do you guys think we’ll be ready to start recording tomorrow or do we need a couple more days?”  Jake asked, anxious to smash out his epic guitar solo.

 

“I mean things have been going well so far, there’s nothing to say we won’t finish writing it either today or tomorrow afternoon. I mean so long as you guys are ready,” Ashley responded looking at Andy and I.

 

“Yeah we don’t have much in the way of lyrics to go. We just have to iron out the music and we’re set to record,” Andy responded for us as my mouth was full of burger. I nodded vigorously with chubby squirrel cheeks making Ashley snort.

 

“More efficient, hey?” He laughed.

 

I blushed and then swallowed my food, shaking my head in embarrassment. I gulped down a sip of my drink and felt the heat eventually seep out of my cheeks.

 

“I think we could have it done and recorded by next week. I’m hoping it fits well with the rest of your album,” I replied finally.

 

“I guess you’ll find out at our launch party, which you’re invited to by the way,” Ashley smiled coyly at me.

 

“You and your band,” Jake clarified. “The more the merrier.”


End file.
